generatorrexfandomcom-20200223-history
Noah Nixon
Rex's friend, who is secretly an agent sent by White Knight to befriend Rex and subtlety influence his decisions to make him more compliant. He is a normal human. His full name is Noah Nixon History The Day That Everything Changed In the premiere episode "The Day That Everything Changed", Noah introduces himself to Rex and Bobo right after the Skaters suggest going to the arcade. Noah and Rex immediately hit off after Noah offers to buy them some soda. After talking to each other for a while, Agent Six and some Providence Agents come to retrieve Rex and Bobo, he gets pushed through a portal to Abysus by Skalamander. Back in Abysus, Noah gets taken to the gardens with Bobo by The Pack. He notices that the statues aren't actually statues but once living E.V.O.'s petrified by Van Kleiss, to which Skalamander replies "smart kid," right before attacking. He managed to drop-kick Breach incapacitating her for a moment. Later, when Rex is battling Van Kleiss, he suggests that Van Kleiss doesn't just control the earth, but that he is actually part of it, Rex confirms this by sensing that Nanites were everywhere. In the final few moments of the episode, it is revealed that Noah was hired by White Knight in order to keep an eye on Rex. String Theory In the episode "String Theory" Rex sneaks out to play basketball with Noah. Noah expresses that he is glad that Rex is out fighting hostile E.V.O.s, even if that means that he's not normal. Later Rex has Noah go to Peter Meechum's apartment to find out why he was going on a rampage. Noah finds out that Peter has a daughter named Sarah, and then Rex discovers that she was kidnapped by Van Kleiss. Beyond the Sea In "Beyond the Sea" Noah goes to Cabo Luna with Rex and Bobo. The entire time, Rex and Noah talked about girls, and Noah told Rex that he shouldn't fall for a girl he doesn't know, Circe. He participates in a volleyball game with Rex, which he is horrible at. After Rex gets a "date" with Circe, he teases him about it, saying to ask for the second date before the first one starts or he'll blow it. When Bobo and Rex hear Circe's E.V.O. call, Noah is left helping Bobo climb back up a cliff and out of the ocean, twice. Once the two of them get to the battle scene, they save Agent Six from Breach, but all three of them end up getting teleported to some unknown location by her. Lockdown In Lockdown Noah is berated by White Knight for not having any influence on Rex and warns him that results had best be seen soon. Later Rex walks in on Six escourting Noah out of the base to cover for Noah Six states that he had brought him into the base for company for Rex (which both Rex and Dr. Holiday found suspicious). Later while giving Noah a tour of the base Rex and Noah wander into a bunker and accidentally release a powerful Spider E.V.O. which promptly wreaks havoc on the base. Sensing their end Noah reveals that he is a spy for White Knight causing Rex to become so angry he loses control of his powers. Eventually Dr. Holiday is able to convince Rex to forgive Noah allowing him to defeat the E.V.O. but Noah's revelation prompts Rex to leave Providence for a time while Agent Six covers for Noah stating that it was he who told Rex of the spying. Operation: Wingman Noah plays a central role in Operation: Wingman. Somehow convincing Rex to be his wingman for prom night. Noah had managed to ask out a girl at school, named Claire, but to score points with her she set Rex up with her supernaturally unlucky best friend Annie. Noah is constantly freaked and stressed out all night over both the E.V.O. chasing Rex and Annies's path of destruction foiling his attempt at Prom at every turn. After Annie and Rex destroy the E.V.O. Noah is devestated to learn that they missed Prom Night but both girls agree that this is the best night of their lives. The good news makes Noah believe that Rex may go on a second day with Annie only for him to flatly refuse. The Hunter Noah appears during the episode The Hunter playing basketball with Rex while they discuss Hunter Cain, when the duo are attacked by a mob of angry protestors and Hunter's army. After Rex destroys one of Hunter's armored buses and injures a protestor Noah calmly suggests that Rex leave so that he doesn't make his situation worse. Basic Noah again plays a central role in Basic where he and Rex goes to a Providence training camp after being insulted by Providence agents that they couldn't last a day there. There both Rex and Noah do horribly instant ranked at the bottom of the barrel (yet Noah states that he's ranked one higher then Rex). He later played a central role in recapturing nine escaped E.V.O.s with the assistance of a recruit named Kenwyn Jones and another cowardly one. The drill instructor states that Noah has a future as a Providence Agent, Rex not so much. The episode ends with a bet between Rex and Noah on who can get back to civilization first. Promise, Promises Noah made a brief cameo among the party guests at Rex's birthday party attempting, and failing, to eat a peice of chocolate birthday cake made by Dr. Holiday. Badlands In Badlands Noah joined Rex and Bobo in transporting what they believed to be toilet paper to Providence headquaters and he later assisted Bobo and Rex in fighting off Gatlocke's Anarchists. It's also revealed he hates flat soda, likes loud rock music, and has a driver's licence. The episode ended with Noah, Rex, and Bobo getting lost in the desert again. Payback ﻿Noah played a central role in the season 1 finale. First he worked with Bobo and Rex to to fight off Van Kleiss's attack on the the Keep ship (in full Providence uniform and equipment), accompanying Bobo and Rex to the Purgatory base, and finally informing Rex of Breach's attempt to demolish the base via explosives. Rampage It was revealed that since Van Kleiss destruction of the base Rex and Bobo were staying at Noah's house, in the process interrupting Noah's attempts to study for Midterms. Noah would later regret his decision to accompany Rex to stop a Rampaging E.V.O. created by Van Kleiss as a destraction while he attempted to steal a energy core apparently to power Abysus, When Rex had Van Kleiss pinned Down he transformed Noah into a playful Gorrilla/Dog like E.V.O. then escaped with Breach's assistance. After analysing the samples taken from the E.V.O. Rex earlier cured Dr. Holiday discovered that the E.V.O.s Van Kleiss creates are unstable and if Noah Isn't cured within a hour he will stay a E.V.O. for the rest of his life. After a long and destructive chase throughout town Rex was eventually able to cure Noah, it was eventually revealed that both of the E.V.O.s Van Kleiss created were distractions for Breach to steal the energy core who then rescued Van Kleiss. Haunted Noah returned in the episode Haunted, Rex's previous attempt to get Claire and Noah together, via scary movies, resulted in Claire Clinging to Rex Getting Noah mad at him. Rex with Cesar's help decides to up the anti in every meaning of the word, complete with haunted hotel and advanced special effects designed by Cesar. Unfortunately Rex is forced to reveal the deception when the ghost, actually a E.V.O. cat in a semi gassious state, shows up. Noah and Claire are trapped in a elevator during the struggle and Claire is revealed to be Claustrophobic Noah is able to use his psychology skills to get Claire to calm down causing them to bond in the Elevator. Rex is able to use Cesar's special effects to trap the E.V.O. in a completely solid state allowing him to cure it. Sadly Noah gets angry with Rex again when Claire begins to get cozy with Cesar to learn how he made the high tech gadgets used throughout the night, again getting Noah mad at Rex. Without a Paddle In the episode Without a Paddle Noah convinces Rex to enrole in his school Benjamin Franklin HIgh to participate in a Ping Pong tournament, Noah's previous three partners having been hospitalized in practice matches against the East Side E.V.O.s a pair of E.V.O. twin brothers named Gabriel and Michael whom as a result of their mutations have fused together. Throughout the episode it's revealed that the school takes ping pong so seriously that even the normally top of the food chain Jocks have become subservient to the star ping pong players, yet warning them that if they don't win the tournament things will get ugly. Noah with Rex's help manages to make it to the final round of the tournament unfortunately things are taken too far Between the Twins and Rex and as a result the lot of them are disqualified. With the Tournament over Noah presumably goes back to his normal level of popularity. Personality Noah is shown as a rather normal individual and 'something normal' for Rex, that is, not controlled by Providence. Though Rex is shown otherwise, as he was hired by White Knight to spy on Rex and attempt to control Rex to be more 'acceptable'. White Knight offered Noah 'a chance to win the war and earn some money'. Though it is quite possible that there is more to Noah and White Knight's realtionship; given Doc Holiday's statement of "Providence can force people to make some painful compromises". It is also evident that Noah felt guilty about lying to Rex. Appearance He has reasonably long blond-hair and wears a green jacket with a chocolate shirt and blue jeans with black shoes. Relationships 'Rex' : See also: Rex Noah was orginally hired by White Knight to keep an eye on Rex as a secret agent, but over time Noah eventually comes to think of Rex as a friend. Noah is almost a foil to Rex's personality as he is very responsible and thinks things through logically before acting, though he wishes he could be has reckless as Rex. He tries to study for his Calculus test but gives in and joins Rex when he runs off to stop an E.V.O. He gives Rex the best advice he can and goes to Rex for help with his own problems; such as "volunteering" Rex for a double date in Operation: Wingman. 'White Knight' : See also: White Knight Noah was originally hired by White Knight to watch Rex. The exchanges between them are tense and when compared to White Knight, Noah becomes visibly agitated. After the first few episodes of season 1, there have been no on screen interactions between the two of them. Possibly because his cover was blown, White Knight no longer has need for him as an agent. Powers and Abilities Noah is a completely normal human, however that does not mean he's defenceless. Noah has taken a kick-boxing class in the mall once and he's received basic Providence training during the episode Basic. On several occasions he has been shown proficient enough with Providence weaponry that he is able to fight off hoards of E.V.O.s armed only with a machine gun. During the Episode Haunted Noah proved himself skilled in psychology able to calm Claire down when she was freaking out, but at the same time called it a fake science. In the episode Without a Paddle Noah is shown to be the star Ping Pong player, short of Rex who enrolled in his school for one week. During the Episode Rampage Noah was transformed into a Gorrilla/Dog like E.V.O. where he demonstrated super human strength and speed but lost his abillity to reason Noah lost all his abillities as a E.V.O. when Rex finally catches and cures him. Gallery RexandFriends.png NoahLooking.png Trivia *Noah's jacket is almost identical to the jacket of "Silent Hill"s James Sunderland, with a few minor differences. *In the episode Badlands, it tells that Noah has his drivers license, meaning he's either sixteen or older. *In the episode Operation:Wingman Claire tells Noah "Theres always Senior prom next year" implying Noah is a Junior in Highschool, also implying he may be 17. *In "Rampage," Rex states that Noah has the fourth highest GPA in his class (according to Noah it used it to be the third highest). *It's an interesting note that he is similar to Kevin Ethan Levin from the Ben 10 series, both befriend the main character on the streets (Rex for Noah and Ben for Kevin), both turned on their "friend" (but Kevin's case was more serious), both characters are older than the main character, and are both best friends of their respective main characters (though Rex and Noah got along better than between Kevin and Ben since they had a nasty rivalry with each other when they were kids), he and Kevin can even drive a car before the main protagonist . All the above hints he's this series version of Kevin, which further compares the Generator Rex with the Ben 10 series. *His last name is Nixon, a reference to the former President to the U.S.A. Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Providence Category:E.V.O.s Category:Human E.V.O.s Category:Cured E.V.O.s Category:Males